


staring problem

by sukunaslady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfold Sex, Bondage kink, Dom Tendou Satori, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Smut, Top Tendou Satori, tendou satori x reader, tendou x reader, timeskip tendou satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunaslady/pseuds/sukunaslady
Summary: being tendou's close friend since high school, you'd always notice him staring at you when you weren't looking. the both of you spent a lot of time together, and it was extremely evident when you were alone with him. but it wasn't just him, though. you couldn't help but do the same thing to him. you always thought he never noticed, but you were oh so wrong.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, tendou satori - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	staring problem

**Author's Note:**

> first off, this was mainly written as a christmas present for my hot amazing beautiful bestie who deserves the world. heather if ur reading this bby i love you and i hope you enjoy it uh ha ha this was A LOT but ik you're gonna love it >;) also in general tendou simps, i hope you enjoy as well. this shit is gonna rock your WORLD I SWEAR. (this is also a reupload from my tumblr sukunas-lady if anyone is confused when seeing this lol)

Kicking back on the bed, you snuggled into your favorite hoodie. The warmth from the room made you feel so cozy, as the thunder outside added to the peacefulness you felt in that moment. The wind outside was practically howling, the trees bending at the strength of it outside the windows.

As you looked outside, you couldn't help but wonder how the hell you were going to get back to your dorm. It wasn't a very long walk from Tendou's, but by the way it was pouring outside, you were certain it would be a simple way to catch a cold.

Even if you did stay until the rain stopped, you knew Tendou wouldn't mind. You spent a majority of your time at his dorm anyways. You were the only one he let in this much, besides some of his teammates from Shiratorizawa that would visit him occasionally. But other than that, it was only you and him together in the dorm most of the time.

From time to time you'd often fall asleep on his bed, he'd order food with you while the two of you would just cuddle and watch movies at night, and eventually the both of you shared the bed at night. You loved staying the night at his dorm. It was always a relaxing experience for you, and you appreciated him letting you stay so much.

Tendou had been dating you for about two years now, going on your third in a few months. The relationship with him was definitely your favorite out of all the ones you'd been in before. He was someone so special, and you were so thankful for the stable relationship the two of you had formed over just a short amount of time.

But there was one thing that was on your mind recently. You had no idea why, but you were wondering if Tendou even saw you in a sexual way.

Yes, you knew he was attracted to you in general, but you couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be willing to have sex with you. You had a lot of questions and insecurities about it, but you were always too afraid to ask him. In your few years of dating, the two of you hadn't had sex yet, and you were wondering constantly if that was normal.

Disrupting you from your thoughts, in came Tendou, the usual goofy smile on his face. He was holding a large bag of takeout, drenched from the outside rain. His wild red hair that was usually spiked up, was now frazzled, down and dripping as he stood in the doorway.

"Heyyy babydoll!" he greeted. You couldn't help but smile at him. He always made your stomach swarm with butterflies every time you saw him, and it never got old to you. And honestly, you didn't think it ever would. Not that you were complaining at all, though.

Tendou set the bags of food down on his desk, unpacking each box and setting it on the desk neatly. You sat up, the hood slipping off the back of your head and revealing your bed head. He took a quick glance at you, setting the remainder of the food down.

He smirked, looking away almost instantly. You didn't know why, but he always did that. Whenever you were wearing something or looking a certain way, Tendou loved to look at you when you weren't paying any attention to him. A part of you liked that he had that mysterious side to him, but it also drove you crazy since you couldn't tell what was going on in his mind.

You watched as he started to slowly pull off his drenched shirt and jacket from his body. Seeing how the water made his skin glisten and his muscles practically pop out at you. The heat immediately rose on your face, but you couldn't look away.

He had such an amazing body, and you were slightly glad he was looking away. It made you a little more comfortable about staring at him. As you were, you couldn't help but let your eyes wander lower down his body, seeing that the line of his pants were slipping down as he rustled to put a dry shirt on.

Immediately, you tore your eyes away from him, looking down at the nearest thing to you, which was your phone. On the inside, you were progressively getting more and more tense. While it wasn't new for him to change in front of you, you were so turned on by it since you'd been thinking about him in such a different way now.

It didn't take Tendou long to see that you were blushing furiously. You didn't even try to hide it. He smirked, wondering how you could be just that adorable. You drove him so crazy sometimes, and he admittedly had a hard time hiding it. But he managed to do just that.

Now, it was you who was struggling to hide it. This made a cocky feeling spring up in Tendou. Why not embrace the fact you were fawning over him? It couldn't hurt, could it?

Tendou got up closer to you, taking your jaw in his hand, forcing you to look up at him. "You're blushing an awful lot there, princess." he mumbled, bringing his face closer to yours.

You gulped, immediately nervous. The butterflies in your stomach started to come back, and you were so tense in that small moment. Before you could really say anything, he leaned into you, getting close to your ear.

"Mind if I make you blush more?"

You let out a small yelp of surprise as he pushed you onto your back. Tendou looked down at you, the same smirk on his face. Gradually, he started to pull the hoodie over your head. This revealed your lacy pink bra and panties you'd been wearing almost all day. You didn't usually wear actual clothes when hanging around his dorm or your dorm, but you didn't think he had noticed.

His eyes lit up slightly, seeing how cute you looked in your undergarments. Tendou slowly started to kiss and nip at your neck. Your breath went shaky as his lips met your warm skin. Your heart was practically beating right out of your chest.

Tendou continued to pepper soft kisses all over you. He started from your neck, then to your full breasts, and down to your lower stomach. Your breathing and heartbeat became even heavier as he moved down your body. The noises you were making, even though they were small, were driving Tendou even deeper into what he started with you.

When he reached the final part of your stomach, he stopped. You let out a small whine, wanting the warm pleasure from his lips to return.

His eyes met yours, that dark glaze of lust filling them in that moment. "You stare at me a lot, babydoll. You like staring?" he asked honestly.

You try your best not to avert your eyes from his. A nervous smile slightly forms across your lips. "W-when it's at you...yes." you answered truthfully.

Tendou's smirk widened like the cheshire cat, that dark look still in his eyes. "Right answer. But I don't think you've earned the permission to stare at me juuust yet."

Shooting him a genuine confused look, you saw him grab something from behind him. Looking closer at his hand, you saw that it was a blindfold. You then felt Tendou get closer to your ear.

"Not until I've made you cum at least twice with fucking you and tasting you all over, paradise."

The one sentence made your entire body shiver in excitement, as your eyes wandered to the extra things he was grabbing from behind him. From where you were laying, you glimpsed a few leather ropes and a vibrator.

You tried to relax your body as much as possible as he started to tie you to the bed. It was a little extreme for the both of you having sex together for the first time, but you honestly didn't mind. Tendou always knew how to drive you crazy in the best ways possible.

Tendou gave you one last look before he was about to put the blindfold over your eyes. "I can give you a safe word if you need it, babydoll." he offered, kissing your forehead.

You blushed, smiling up at him. "I don't think I'll need one...I'll be fine, I promise." you breathed. He nodded, kissing you once more as he slipped the blindfold over you.

Trying your best not to tense up, all you could do was hear him rustling around. The blindfold was a newer thing to you here. You'd had regular sex before with someone else before you were with Tendou, but this was a whole different level for you. And honestly, you were more than excited for it.

All of a sudden, you let out a sharp gasp as you felt something soft and wet touch you down below. You could feel him slowly eating you out, whilst rubbing and squeezing your thighs. Throwing your head back as his tongue did all the work, you couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure.

Not even five minutes into it, you were practically a sloppy, begging mess. The blindfold really did add another element of extreme pleasure, and you loved that.

Tendou continued to lap and suck at your dripping pussy, letting out low groans in response to the lewd sounds you made. You then felt him spit on you, and you swore you felt the remainder of your liquid dripping from his mouth back onto you.

"I can't believe how wet you are, princess. You're too good to me." he groaned into you. You whined as you felt his mouth pull away from you again. You weren't entirely close to cumming, but you were so turned on and you didn't want him to stop.

You heard a bit more rustling around from him, until the loud buzz from the vibrator made you flinch a little. Excitement and warmth continued to rise in you as you felt it inching closer to your sensitive spot.

He then pressed it slightly against your clit, causing you to squirm. The leather wraps around your wrists and ankles prevented you from moving around too much. The vibrations passed through you, making you throb down there and wetness continue to trickle down your inner thighs.

All of a sudden, you felt something long start to enter you slowly. A large surprised moan escaped your lips. You tried to block your mouth with one of your hands, but it was only met with a tug from the restraints.

You could tell Tendou was inside of you by the increase of his moans. He slowly started to go in and out, making sure it was going in smoothly.

"Does it feel good, babygirl?" he groaned out. You tried to nod, but you just moaned even louder at the combination of his cock and the vibrator pleasuring you at the same time. His thrusts became faster now, as he could tell you were enjoying it.

You felt and heard the bed beneath you both creaking and groaning. Tendou's pace was faster, as his thrusts were now getting a little rougher. The both of you were turning more and more feral as you could feel you were almost over the edge.

He kept up his fast pace, grabbing you by the hips. Deep, grizzly moans escaped him as he edged you closer and closer to cumming.

"Te-Tendou, I'm gonna-"

"Cum then, princess. Let me see you cum for me." he growled.

With the mix of the vibrator shaking you on your sweet spot and Tendou's cock practically turning you inside out, you came at the same time he did, letting out a shaky cry as he growled directly in your ear. You felt your legs shaking as you released the last bits of cum.

You could feel Tendou on top of you, panting like some kind of wild animal. His body warmth mixed with yours, causing you both to be sweaty, shaky messes.

As the two of you laid there, you felt his lips press up against yours softly. Tendou ran his fingers through your hair, admiring how beautiful you looked with the blindfold on. He liked how confused and surprised you were at how much he was doing to your body.

After a few more moments of heavy breathing and deep kisses, you felt Tendou lean into your ear again.

"Time for round two, paradise~" he practically sang the words.

Before you could think, you felt him untie the restraints on you. Your mind was racing as he started to sit you up. With him being so unpredictable, you really couldn't guess what was coming next right now.

You then felt him prop you up onto what felt like his lap. Tendou smirked at the confused and excited look on your face. He positioned himself to where he could easily slip into your wet cunt again.

He started slow again, making sure it went into you right. As you threw your head back, Tendou saw that you were enjoying it, and he continued. His thrusts went back to the fast, rough pace as before.

With your hands free, you grappled onto his broad shoulders as he rammed into you. Your whole body was still sensitive, but you felt so good. The mixture of both pleasure and pain was so amazing, and you couldn't fully form words now.

"T-Tendou...don't s-stop-" you begged as he hit your g-spot perfectly. That was when he came to an abrupt stop.

"What was that, princess?" he asked in your ear.

You breathed shakily, feeling your insides pulsing for his cock all over again.

"Fuck m-me, Tendou. Fuck me..please." you whimpered, burying your face into his neck. Tendou smirked kissing your forehead again.

"That's a good girl." he purred, thrusting back into you again. He went back to the fast, rough pace, making your body tense up all over. You were now bouncing off of him as he pounded into you even harder this time.

You cried out, not being able to keep track of all the feelings you had as he fucked you. Your entire body was trembling as he continued to thrust into you.

Tendou was close again, and he could tell you wanted to come even more than he did. "Cum for me again, baby. I want to see your pretty pussy cum for me." he growled, biting into your neck as he made his thrusts deeper.

You tensed, letting out a sob of intense pleasure as you came almost instantly as he said that. His seed bursted into you once again, and you could feel everything dripping from you, down your thighs. Your legs and entire body were shaking, and you couldn't even place how you felt in that moment.

Panting and still moaning slightly at the afterburn, you flopped back down onto the pillow as Tendou took the blindfold off of you.

Finally, you could see his handsome face. his wild hair was still down, and he was a sweaty, drooling mess when looking at you. He held it together well, but you could tell he was rattled with pleasure still.

Tendou stared lovingly at you, stroking your cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay, princess? I hope I wasn't too rough with you." he mumbled sweetly, planting a kiss on your lips.

You nodded, smiling as your breath came back to you now. "It was perfect Tendou, I promise. I loved it." you sighed. He buried his face into the crook of your neck happily. "I'm glad, you deserve to feel good, my princess." You stroked his head and kissed him as the two of you laid like that.

Your eyes then wandered to the lone, unopened food on the desk. "Oh shit, the food!" you exclaimed. Tendou chuckled. "I'm not hungry. Plus, I already had you for dinner anyways." he winked at you.

Playfully flicking him on the forehead, you giggled and pulled him closer into you. The two of you were so grateful for moments like these. When you were with Tendou, all of your problems seemed to melt away. He was so special to you, and you were the same to him.

You were the best damn thing that ever happened to him. He internally hoped you knew that.


End file.
